


Creepy Opie

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Channel [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Babies, Body Horror, Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Inspired by..., Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A baby girl who accidentally release a old curse of the Nunez family and something's scary is going to happen.





	Creepy Opie

Nickelodeon presents

In association with Reel FX Films

Creepy Opie

Creepy music box playing

Baby crying

"It's a girl"

A young Mexican woman holding her new daughter.

She speak softly in Spanish

He walked to his wife.

"Our beautiful baby Maria Fridaniella Ophelia Suarez"

Maridaniela coos

"Hi Opie"

Maridaniela giggles


End file.
